We Belong Together
by RnR2GeThEr4EveR
Summary: An RnR fic. A story about a man and a woman who's searching for true love. Please R&R. Ch.3 ADDED
1. The Beginning

(**A/N: **Hey guys, what's up? I just wanna tell you that this is my first fan fiction, so take it easy on the reviews. I hope that you like it, and now on with the story.)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters. The Characters of FRIENDS belongs to Kevin S. Bright, Marta Kauffman, and David Crane.

**INTRODUCTION:** On this story, there are couple of things you should know. They are as follows: Ross, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, and Joey all know each other. Rachel is gonna be an outsider at first. They all have the same jobs as from the real one. Ross, Joey, and Phoebe are still single. Monica and Chandler are going out and living together. There's a little twist on Ross' characteristics (hidden talents). I'm not sure if I'm gonna put a song (maybe along the way, we'll see).

****

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

****

**SCENE:** Central Perk ( Ross, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, and Joey are talking. )

"So Pheebs, how's the business goin'?" Monica asked. Phoebe answered back to Monica with a sad look on her face. "Not so good." "Really? Why?" asked Chandler. "One of my clients died on my table today." "Aw, sorry Pheebs." said Joey. "That's all right. It's not your fault that my client died." "So Pheebs, are you gonna be okay?" Chandler asked with concern. "Yeah. I'll be all right".

Monica decided to change the subject for Phoebe's sake. "So Ross, how's the 'living alone' goin'?" Monica asked. "It's okay I guess. Although I wish that I have a room mate though." "Why?" asked Joey. "I'm really not sure why" Ross replied.

"Well, what are you looking for on a room mate?" Chandler asked. "It really doesn't matter. As long as he or she is kind and easy to get along with." said Ross. Ross' last sentence caught Joey's attention. "Niiice" Joey said with a grin on his face. "What?" Ross asked Joey. "Nothing. It's just that, if you're lucky enough you might get a hot and sexy woman as a room mate." said Joey. "Whatever Joey" Ross said back.

Monica looked over her wrist watch and she realized that she gotta go to work. "Oh shoot!" exclaimed Monica. "What is it honey?" Chandler asked. "I'm late for work." replied Monica. "I see" said Chandler. "Sorry guys, but I really have to go now." said Monica. "Oh, ok. Bye honey" said Chandler. "Bye sweetie" replied Monica. But before Monica leave, she grabbed Chandler and kissed him. Chandler didn't hesitate and kissed her back. "Bye guys" "Bye Mon" Ross, Phoebe, and Joey said in unison. And with that, Monica leave Central Perk leaving Ross, Chandler, Phoebe, and Joey at Central Perk.

"Well, I guess I'm off to work as well. Because if I don't input those numbers, it doesn't make much of a difference." Chandler said. "Yeah, I better go too. I have a presentation today." Ross said as well. Chandler and Ross gathered their things and both turned to their friends to say good bye. "Bye guys" Ross and Chandler said in unison. Joey and Phoebe replied in unison. "See you guys later, bye." After that, Ross and Chandler leave Central Perk. Leaving Joey and Phoebe all by themselves. Phoebe turned and faced Joey and said, "So Joey, what do you want to do now considering it's just the two of us now?". "I don't know...do you wanna go and play with the chick and the duck?" Joey asked. "Um...yeah ok" replied Phoebe. "Cool!" Joey answered with excitement. And with that, the both of them immediately leave Central Perk and headed to their apartment.

**SCENE:** It's the middle of the afternoon. Monica is walking alone on the street when suddenly a blonde and sexy woman accidentally crashed into her.

"Oh, I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to..." "It's okay" said Monica. "Really?" the woman asked. "Yes" replied Monica. "Its just that I have some things in my mind lately. Just so you know, I'm really sorry about what happened." said the blonde woman. "Really, don't worry about it. It's ok."said Monica. The blonde woman smiled. "Wow, thanks" she said. "You're welcome" "By the way, my name is Monica, Monica Geller." Monica said. "Oh, my name is Rachel, Rachel Green" replied the blonde woman. Monica smiled "Hi Rachel. It's nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you too" replied Rachel. After the proper introduction, they shake hands.

"Hey Mon, what do you we grab something to eat? I'm starving." said Rachel. "Sure. Where do you want to eat?" Monica asked. "Sorrentino's. Oh, my god Mon the food there is really good." said Rachel. Monica smiled for what Rachel had just said. "Really? You don't say?" Monica asked. Rachel looked at Monica with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean Mon?" asked by a confused Rachel. "Rach, believe it or not, I own Sorrentino's. I'm the head chef at that restaurant." replied Monica. Rachel couldn't believe it. There she was standing in front of the owner of Sorrentino's. The most popular restaurant in town. "Oh, my god. Really?" asked Rachel. Monica simply nodded yes. "Yup!" exclaimed Monica. "So, what do you say we go eat? It's on the house." Monica said. "Well okay, thanks" Rachel replied. Monica smiled at Rachel. "You're welcome" said Monica.

**SCENE:** Joey and Phoebe's Apartment

Joey and Phoebe are in their apartment just hanging out and playing with the chick and the duck. Phoebe is holding the duck and Joey is playing with the chick. They continued playing until Phoebe smelled something and decided to ask Joey about it. "Hey Joey" said Phoebe. "Yeah?" replied Joey. "What is that smell?" asked Phoebe. "What smell? I don't smell anything." answered Joey. Phoebe was confused. How can Joey NOT smell it? I mean it's practically all over the apartment. Phoebe asked herself. "Uh...Joey?" "What" asked Joey. "When was the last time you gave the duck a bath?" "Um...I think a couple of weeks ago. Why?" asked Joey. "Okay. Eww! That will explain the smell."

**SCENE:** Sorrentino's. Monica and Rachel are talking and eating.

"So Rach, how do you like your food?" Monica asked. But Rachel didn't answered back to Monica. It's obvious that Rachel has her mind on something else. Monica brought her back to reality when she shouted her name. "Rachel!" That did the trick. Rachel was brought back to reality. "Huh?" "What?" "What did you say Mon?" "I asked you about your food. Did you liked it?" "Yes! You're a very good chef Mon." replied Rachel. Monica really appreciated Rachel's comment and smiled. "Thanks" "Hey Rach, mind if I ask you a question?" Rachel looked at Monica and noticed a serious look on her face. "Sure, go ahead." said Rachel. "Is something bothering you?" Monica asked. "No...yes...well yeah...kind of." Rachel answered. "Do you wanna talk about it?"Rachel nodded yes. "Yeah, sure. Maybe it will help me if I talk to you." "Well, are you gonna tell me or not?" Again, Rachel nodded. "Okay, here it goes. Well...my mom have this friend that's on vacation right now. So my mom asked me if I can look after her friend's place for a while until she comes back from her vacation and I said yes. But a couple of days later, I received a call from my mom and she told me that her friend is coming home from her vacation next week. The worst part of it is, I don't know anyone here." said Rachel. "Well guess what Rachel, you're in luck." said Monica looking at Rachel with a smile on her face. Rachel is looking at Monica with a confused look on her face. "Wha...what do you mean Mon?" asked Rachel. "Well my brother Ross has a spare room and is looking for a room mate." "Oh, my god. Really?" "Yeah. You know what? You should definitely talk to him. I'm sure he will be happy to have you as his room mate." Monica suggested. "You sure about this Mon" asked Rachel. "Yes, I'm sure" replied Monica. "Okay, when can I meet him?" "Hmm... how about tonight? Are you busy?" asked Monica. "No"

"Well okay then. Do you know where Central Perk is?" "Yes! Of course" said Rachel. "All right. I'll meet you there at 7 and then I'll introduce you to the gang, okay?" said Monica. "Great! See you there" "Okay. Bye Rach" "Bye Mon"after they said their good byes, they went their separate ways.

**SCENE:** Central Perk. It's almost 7. Everyone is there (except for Rachel)

"So Ross, how did it go with your presentation this morning?" asked Phoebe. Ross looked at Phoebe with a shocked look on his face. He knows that Phoebe never ask him about his job before. So he thought that something is wrong with her. "You never asked me about my job before. Pheebs are you okay?" said Ross. "My god Ross, I'm just starting a conversation here." Ross is kinda scared at Phoebe because she is practically yelling. "Chill out Pheebs. If you must know, my presentation went really well." "Oh. Okay then." said Phoebe. Chandler noticed that Monica keep staring at the door and he'd decided that he wants to know what's up with her. "Uh...Mon?" "Yes honey?" Monica asked. "Why do you keep on looking at the door? Are you waiting for someone?" Chandler asked. Monica nodded yes. "Yeah, actually I am." said Monica. Chandler chuckles. "Are you waiting for your new secret boyfriend?" "Yes" Chandler got a worried look on his face. "What?! I was just kidding. I didn't think you were serious." said Chandler. Monica looked Chandler straight in the eye. "Relax honey. I would never do that to you because I love you." Chandler was touched. "Aw, I love you too. But seriously, who are you waiting for?" "Just this woman I met this afternoon." replied Monica. This got Joey's attention. "Is she hot?"J oey asked. Everyone shot him a look. "What? Like there's a rule." Everyone just ignored him. "So why are you waiting for her Mon?" Phoebe asked. "For Ross" this got Ross' attention. "Uh...Mon?" "Yeah?"she asked. "I appreciate the kind gesture, but I can get my own dates so thanks, but no thanks." said Ross. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Remember this morning, you told us that you're still looking for a room

mate?" Ross nodded yes. "Yeah" "Well guess what?" Ross is intrigued by this. "What?" "I think I found the right room mate for you and possibly the woman you've been waiting for your whole life." said Monica. "What are you..." before he could finish his sentence, someone entered through the door. "Oh, there she is!" she exclaimed. When Rachel entered Central Perk, she immediately scanned the area and spotted Monica along with other people she doesn't know. "Hey Mon!" she exclaimed. "Hey Rach!" replied Monica. And they hugged. After they hugged, Monica grabbed Rachel's hand and she escorted her to meet the gang. "Hey guys, this is Rachel Green." "Hi" she said. "Rachel this is my cute boyfriend Chandler" said Monica. "Hey" Chandler greeted. "This is Phoebe" "Hi. Whenever you feel down, just come to me and I'll cleanse your aura for you."said Phoebe. "My what?" Rachel asked. "Don't mind her" said Monica. "Okay" Rachel replied. "This is Joey " "Hey, how you doin'?" asked Joey. Monica shot him look. "Joey don't you dare!" Monica shouted. "What?" Joey said defensively. "Just shut up Joey" said Ross. "All right Ross, chill." said Joey. "And that guy right there, is my older brother Ross." said Monica. Ross stand up. "Hi, how are you?" he asked. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." she replied back. "You're welcome" "So Rachel, care to share something about yourself?" Chandler asked. Rachel nodded yes. "Okay sure" "Well, my name is Rachel Green. I work at Ralph Lauren. I have two sisters, Jill and Amy. And my parents are Sandra and Leonard." said Rachel. "So okay, it's my turn. Tell me something about you guys. Except for you Mon because I already know you." Everyone nodded. "All right, I'll go first. My name is Chandler Bing. I'm a data processor. As you know, I'm Monica's boyfriend. And I use sarcasm as a defense mechanism." said Chandler. "Okay um, I'm Joey Tribbiani and I'm an actor." said Joey. "I'm Phoebe Buffay and I'm a masseuse. Like I said before, whenever you have muscle cramps or depressed, just let me know." said Phoebe. And last but certainly not the least Rachel turned to Ross. "Ross Geller. I'm a paleontologist and a professor. I'm also Monica's older brother." said Ross. Monica look at everyone and thought about something. "Hey guys, now that we all know each other what do you say we hang-out in my apartment?" "Oh, Im sorry. Do my ears deceive me? Or did you just say YOUR apartment? Oh, no, no, that's right you did say YOUR apartment." said Chandler sarcastically. Monica realized her mistake and quickly fixed it. "Oops! Sorry, I meant to say OUR apartment." Chandler smiled. "Much better". Rachel turned to Ross and asked him a question. "Our apartment?" Rachel asked. "They're also living together" replied Ross. "I see" said Rachel. They walked out to the door and head to Chandler and Monica's apartment.

**SCENE:** Monica and Chandler's Apartment

Everyone entered the apartment. Rachel was so surprised by how big Monica and Chandler's apartment. "Oh, my god Mon. You sure have a big and beautiful place" said Rachel. Monica was very pleased by the compliment. She smiled at Rachel. "Thanks. It used to belong to my grandmother." said Monica. "Oh, okay" replied Rachel. Something caught Rachel's attention. It's a big window, but the window didn't caught her attention. It was the scene behind the window that got her attention. It's a big balcony. "Is it ok, if I go and see the balcony?" she asked. Monica nodded yes. "Sure, Rach. Go ahead." she said. Rachel smiled. "Ok" Rachel replied. When Rachel went outside, Monica turned around and faced the guys. "So guys, what do you think of Rachel?" Monica asked. Everyone except for Monica, looked at each other. Chandler decided to talk first. "I like her. She seems nice." he said. "I like her too. She has a nice aura." said Phoebe. "Yeah, I like her. She's cool" said Joey. Monica is curious about what Ross thinks about Rachel. She knows that the both of them are perfect for each other, but she decided to keep it to herself. For now at least. "So Ross, what do you think about Rachel?" Monica asked. "I like her too. I think it would be nice to have her as my room mate." Ross replied. "Niiice" said Joey with a smile. Everyone looked at him. "So, what are you gonna do now?" Monica asked. "Well, I think I'm gonna go out to the balcony and talk to her. You know, get to know her a little better." "I think it's a good idea since she's gonna be your room mate." said Monica. Ross simply nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll talk to her now" "Okay" said Monica. Ross goes to the balcony to talk to her future room mate.

**SCENE:** Monica and Chandler's Balcony

"Hey Rach" Ross greeted. Rachel turned around and faced him. "Oh, hey Ross" Rachel replied. "How's it goin'?" Ross asked. "Good" Rachel answered. Ross just nodded. "Hey listen, Monica told me that you're looking for a place to stay." said Ross. Rachel nodded her head yes. "That's right and Monica told me that you're looking for a room mate. Is that right?" "That's right" he said. There's a little awkwardness between the two of them. "So, what now? Rachel asked. "Um...I don't know" he replied. The little awkwardness between them was long gone and before they know it, they are flirting with each other. "Are you gonna ask me some questions?" she asked with a cute smile on her face. Ross was mesmerized by her unique smile and he decided that he's not gonna let her go because he knows that they can have something special. "Only one" he replied. "Really? And that would be...?" she asked. "When can you move in?". Rachel chuckled a little bit by Ross' question. "When do you want me to move in?" "I don't know. It's up to you" he said. "Hmm...well, what about next week?" she replied. Ross was very pleased by Rachel's answer because next week he's gonna share his apartment with the most beautiful woman he ever saw, but he suddenly realized that she's right next to him and he quickly recovered by putting on a smile. "Sure. That would great." he said. Rachel smiled back at him. "Okay, then" she replied. "Hey Rach?" "Yeah?" "You see that apartment building across the street?" She nodded yes. "Yeah, what about it?" "That's where I live. Well, that's where WE live" he said. "Wow. Really?". Ross nodded yes. "Yeah" "What floor are we at?" "Third floor, second window from the right." said Ross. "Cool!" said Rachel. "Yeah, I think so too. Because I'm close from Monica and Chandler's and also from Joey and Phoebe's" he said. "That's so great. You guys live across from each other" "Yeah, I know. That's why we always hang-out from the coffee house". Rachel simply nodded. "I see". Ross wants to ask Rachel something, but he's having second thoughts on whether or not he should ask her because he doesn't want to scare her off. "Hey Rach, can I ask you a question?" Ross asked. "But I thought you said you only had one question?" she replied. "Yeah, you're right. I did say that. You know what, just forget it . It's not important." Rachel laughed. "Ross, c'mon. I was just kidding" "Oh. Okay". "Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?" she asked. Ross was very nervous. He's not sure he should ask her, but he decided to go for it. "Rach, do you think it's all right for me to ask you for a hug or is it too soon?" he asked. "No. It's all right". Ross nodded and hugged Rachel. This hug lasted longer than they intended. Neither of them wanted to let go, because both of them felt something. Something that they never felt before and that is reassurance and love...pure love.

Back inside, Monica, Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe are talking. We focused on Monica, when she turned around she was shocked by what she is seeing and immediately told the guys. "Oh, my god. You guys look over the balcony." Everyone except for Monica gasped. "I know!" she said. "What does this mean" Phoebe asked. Everyone just shrugged. "Maybe it's just a friendly hug." said Chandler. "No, I don't think so. Friendly hugs don't last that long. I think there's more to it than that." replied Monica. "Do you think they like each other?" Joey asked. "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to find out. Although I wouldn't mind if they get together because I think they belong together." said Monica. Everyone just nodded in agreement. "Way to go Ross!" Joey exclaimed. From outside the balcony the both of them heard Joey and immediately let go of each other. They both were very disappointed that the moment they just shared was gone, but they tried not to show their disappointment to each other. Ross gave Joey a mean look, and Joey just smiled back at him. He then look back at Rachel and smile. "C'mon let's go back inside and tell them that you're moving next week." said Ross. Rachel nodded yes. "Sure. Okay" Ross grab Rachel's hand and a smile appeared on her face, but Ross didn't see it. "Hey guys, Rachel has something say" said Ross. "Oh, let me guess...aw you guys congratulations." said Phoebe. Chandler, Monica, and Joey are all confused for what Phoebe said. "What?" they asked in unison. "Ross and Rachel are gonna be room mates." "Good" said Chandler. "Cool!" exclaimed Monica. "Yeah baby!" said Joey. Rachel was however, confused. "But Pheebs, how did you know...?". Phoebe cut her off when she remembered something. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you that I'm also a psychic." said Phoebe. Rachel just nodded her head. "That will explain it." "Yeah" answered Phoebe. "So Rachel, when will you be moving in" Chandler asked. "Next week" said Rachel with a smile on her face, and Monica noticed this. "Do you want us to help you?" Monica asked. "Sure! That would be great thanks." said Rachel. "No problem. We're glad to help, right guys?" "Sure we are" everyone said in unison. Rachel was very pleased. "Okay. It's all settled then, I'm moving in next week and you guys are gonna help me." said Rachel.


	2. Moving Day

(**A/N:** Let's just say that a week had passed and today is moving day for Rachel.

She is very excited because she now found a place and a very handsome, nice, and kind room mate. She also found five incredible and amazing friends. Now, on with the story.)

**SCENE:** Outside Ross' building. Everyone is present and Monica is in charge.

"Chandler sweetie, you take that box over there" said Monica. Chandler picked up the box and is having a little trouble with it. "Dear god Rach. What do you have in here?" Chandler asked. "Oh, just my shoes" she replied. "You have a lot of them." "Well, what do you expect? I work on fashion." "Whatever. I better go put this upstairs because this box isn't getting any lighter." "Okay" she said. "Now Joey, you go pick up that box and go with Chandler." said Monica. "Sure" he replied and walk with Chandler. By this time, Ross sees that Rachel was about to pick a box and immediately stops her. "Here Rach, let me get that for you." Rachel nodded and handed the box to Ross. Their hands touched and they both looked at each other and smile. Monica saw this and smiled, but they didn't noticed it. "Thanks Ross" said Rachel and smiled. "Don't mention it" he replied and gave her a smile as well. He then went inside. When he was out of sight Monica turned around and looked at Rachel. "Oh, my god. What was that?" Monica asked. "What was what Mon?" said Rachel. "You and Ross just had a moment." "What makes you think that?" Rachel asked. "Hello, the fact that you looked at each other and smiled as if you two were the only people in the world." said Monica. Even though what Monica said is true, she tried to deny it because she thinks that Ross only sees her as a friend. "Mon, you're crazy. We're just friends and nothing more." her last sentence made her heart ache. _Just friends? Nothing more? Is that what she wants? Or does she want to be more than just friends? _All these questions were in her head and were cut off by Monica's and was brought back to reality. "Rach. Rach. Rachel!" Monica shouted. "What?" Rachel asked. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Rachel nodded her head no. "Oh, nothing. Nothing is wrong" she replied. "Well if you have any problems, you know we're here for you right?" said Phoebe. "Yeah, I know." Rachel replied. Meanwhile, we switch over to the apartment. Where the guys are talking. "Yo Ross, remember our conversation last week?" Joey asked. Ross nodded yes. "Yeah, what about it?" he said. "What do you mean 'what about it'?" "You have a very hot room mate and you're not gonna do anything?" said Joey. Ross just stood there and didn't say anything. Chandler and Joey look at Ross. "Hey man, is something wrong?" Chandler asked. Ross just nodded his head no. Joey noticed that Ross was being short. All of the sudden, Joey gasped. "Oh, my god. You like Rachel" "Shh...quiet down will you? I don't want the girls to know. Specially Rachel." he said a little disappointed. "But why?" said both Chandler and Joey in unison. "Because. Because I don't even know if she feels the same." he answered. "But what if she feels the same way you?" Joey asked. Chandler nodded in agreement. "Joey's right Ross, what if she feels the same way you do?" he said. "Ugh! I don't know what to do. Can we keep this between us?" he said. "Sure" said Chandler and Joey in unison.

Meanwhile, we go outside. We see the girls just talking and lifting boxes and a couple of bags.

"So Rach, with all serious what do you think about Ross" Monica asked. Rachel was shocked by Monica's forward question. "What do you mean Mon?" she said. "C'mon Rachel you can't tell me that you don't feel anything after all that happened." said Monica. "But I do feel something" she said. "What?!" said Monica and Phoebe. "Oh, my god. You like Ross!" Monica exclaimed. "Well duh! I know that." said Phoebe. "How do you know" Rachel asked. "Because I'm psychic remember?" she said. "So Rach, what are you gonna do?" Monica asked. "I don't know. I mean I'm not even sure if he feels the same way I do." said Rachel. "But what if he feels the same way you do?" said Phoebe. Monica nodded in agreement. "Phoebe's right Rachel. What if Ross feels the same way too?" she said. "Look, I don't know what to do. Ugh!, can we just keep this to ourselves? I don't want the guys to know. Especially Ross." said Rachel. Monica and Phoebe just nodded yes. Monica decided to change the subject because she doesn't want to make Rachel uncomfortable. "Okay. Pheebs, you pick up that box and bring it up to the apartment" said Monica. "Okay" said Phoebe. "And Rach, there's only few boxes left. I say, we bring them up so we can finally rest and then order some pizzas." said Monica. "Sure, that would be great. I'm starving." replied Rachel. "Me too and I'm sure so as the guys especially Joey. Now c'mon." said Monica. "Okay. I'm coming" Rachel answered.

**SCENE:** Ross and Rachel's Apartment. Everyone is present and talking.

"Man, I'm so hungry." said Joey. Chandler look at him funny. "Joe, you're always hungry." said Chandler. "Well, that's me" he replied. Chandler just rolled his eyes. "Hey Joey, wanna order some pizzas?" Monica asked although she knows the answer would be yes. "Joey special? He asked. Monica nodded. "Sure" she said. "Well, I'm not gonna say no to that." he said smiling. Rachel then turned to Ross. "Ross, is Joey always like this?" Rachel asked. Ross nodded yes. "Yeah. When it comes to food, Joey's always there." Phoebe decided to cut in to their conversation. "Yeah. Consider yourself lucky." said Phoebe. "Why?" Rachel asked. "Because you don't have to live with him." said Phoebe. "I see" replied Rachel. "So Rach, what do you think of the apartment?" Monica asked. "It's great" she replied. Ross was very pleased by hearing this. "Thanks. I'm glad that you like the place." said Ross. "You're welcome" she replied.

(A couple of minutes later. The pizzas they ordered arrived and everybody immediately grab a piece because they know how Joey gets when it comes to food, especially that it's the Joey special.)

"Hurry up!" exclaimed Chandler. "If anyone wants more, better get it now before Joey beat you to it." he added. Monica looked at Chandler. "Are you trying to get me fat?" she asked. "God, no! I'm not trying to get you fat. I love you." Chandler pouted. "Aw, I love you too." Monica and Chandler kissed and Ross got a disgusted look on his face. "Please. None of that here." he said. Monica look at Ross. "Ross, you and I both know that when you have a girlfriend which I don't think is far away, you will be doing the same thing in our apartment." said Monica as she look at Rachel. Rachel caught her looking at her and blushed. "Whatever Mon" replied Ross. Monica glared at her wrist watch. "Whoa! Look at the time. It's getting late. We better go honey." said Monica. Chandler nodded yes. "Yeah, you're right. See you guys." said Chandler. "Joey, we better go too." said Phoebe. "Yeah, okay" said Joey. "Bye you two" said Chandler, Monica, Phoebe, and Joey in unison. "Bye" Ross and Rachel replied. Chandler, Monica, Phoebe, and Joey exited the apartment. "Well, it's just us two now." said Ross. "Yeah" replied Rachel. "Hey Rach, do you need help unpacking?" Ross asked. "Um, no thanks. I got it." Rachel answered. "Well, okay. Just call me if you need anything. I'll be in my room" said Ross. Rachel just nodded. "Okay." Ross then goes to his bedroom.

**SCENE:** Ross' Bedroom

(ROSS' V.O.)

_Oh, my god. Monica was right. What if Rachel is the one I'm supposed to be with? I mean it's not everyday I meet a woman so beautiful as Rachel. In fact, I think I never met a woman like Rachel. She's one of a kind. I think I like her. Ross, what do you think you're doing? Get over yourself. Rachel only sees you as a friend and nothing more. But what if there's a chance that we can be more than friends? I hope there is. Ugh! I can't think of this right now. I better go to sleep and maybe I can talk this through Chandler and Joey. Maybe they can help me sort my feelings for Rachel. _He closes his eyes and fall into a deep slumber. We then go to the living room.

**SCENE:** Living room. Rachel is just sitting on the couch. She is obviously thinking about something.

(RACHEL'S V.O.)

_Oh, my god. I have never met a man like Ross. Ross is so handsome, nice, sweet, kind and...whoa! Rachel get a hold of yourself. Ross only sees you as a friend and nothing more. But what if there's a possibility that we can be more than friends? I mean this could be the love that I've been searching for my entire life. True love. I hope there is. I better sleep on this and I will just talk to the girls about my feelings for Ross. Maybe they can help me out. _She decided to call it a night and goes to her bedroom and lie to her bed. She then fall into a deep slumber.


	3. The Next Morning

(**A/N:** Hey guys, how's it going? To tell you the truth, after the first two chapters I was thinking about not continuing this fanfic because no one was reading it. Then when I least expected it, I got some cool reviews and it inspired me to continue to write this fanfic so here it is.)

**Ch. 3 - The Next Morning**

Ross and Rachel's Apartment

Ross stirred and woke up. He didn't do anything. He just laid there on his bed looking on the ceilings.

(ROSS'S V.O.)

_Hmm...what should I do about this feelings for Rachel? Should I talk to her about this? But what if she doesn't feel the same way? I don't know if I can take it if she tells me that she only likes me as a friend. My heart has been broken so many times, and I'm getting tired of it. I think I should go and have a talk to the guys._

Ross got up and quickly changed into his normal clothes. He wants to make breakfast for Rachel because he never did this before and he wants to be special. He then grab the door knob and to his surprise Rachel opened her door at the same time as he did.

They smiled at each other. "Hey Rach, good morning." said Ross. "Hey Ross, morning." she replied. "Hey listen, I was about to make some breakfast. What would you like?" Ross asked. "Don't you wanna go and eat breakfast to Monica and Chandler's?" she asked. "Well, sure I guess. But Joey will be there and we won't be able to eat right because you know how he gets when it comes to food." he replied. Rachel nodded in agreement. "Hmm...you got a point there. Well, I guess we can eat here." she said. "Okay, what would you like for breakfast?" Ross asked. "Hmm...what do I want? What-do-I-want?" said Rachel. Ross just looked at her. "Surely you can think of something?" he said. "Just give me a minute." she said. Ross just stood there. "Ah, yes. I would like bacon and eggs with toast for breakfast." said Rachel. "Bacon and eggs with toast it is" said Ross as he went into the kitchen.

When Ross was out of sight, she decided to take a look around the living room. She found pictures of the gang and some dinosaurs, magazines, and some old relic artifacts. But, something caught her eyes. It was a big book shelves. Although she noticed this before, she couldn't help but feel that something is not right. She slowly scanned the book shelves very carefully from top to bottom. At the corner end of the book shelves, something caught her eyes again. It's a book, but it's not a book with words in it. No. It's a 'Sketch Book'. She was confused. "_Why would Ross keep a sketch book under here?" _she asked herself. The curiosity is killing her, so she decided to open it. After she opened it, she gasped. She found beautiful drawings(just imagine some REALLY beautiful sketches). She thought that they were the most beautiful drawings she'd ever seen. She then heard Ross's calling her from the kitchen. "Rach, come here. Breakfast is ready" he said. "Okay, be right there." she answered back. She put the sketch book back where she found it. But, what she didn't notice that a little part of the sketch book is showing. When she entered the kitchen, she smiled at him and he smiled back at her. She then took her seat and both started eating their breakfast. When they finished eating breakfast, Ross stood up. "Hey Rach can you give me your plate?" he asked. "Sure" she said as she handed him the plate. Ross are washing the dishes and Rachel is still sitting on the table. She can't control herself anymore. She had to ask him about the 'Sketch Book' she found on the book shelves. "Hey Ross?" she said. Ross turned around and face her. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked. Ross nodded yes. "Sure. What do you have in mind" he said. "Now, please don't be mad at me okay?" she asked. Ross chuckled. "Rach, I would never be mad at you. Now what is it you wanted to ask me?" he asked. "Well..." she started. "C'mon Rachel, I promise I won't be mad." he said. "Well, I found something on the book shelves." she said. "Oh. What did you find?" "A sketch book" she said. Ross just stood there and didn't say anything. "Ross? Are you okay?" said Rachel. "Um. Yeah, I'm okay" he replied. "So, you're not mad at me?" Rachel asked. Ross just laughed. "Rach, I'm not mad. You have every right to that because this is your apartment to." he said. Rachel sighed a relief. "Thank god. I thought you would be mad at me and want me to leave." she said almost on tears. "Oh, Rach. I would never do that. I've been looking for a perfect room mate for a long time now. Now I found someone" he said looking into Rachel's eyes. She blushed. "To tell you the truth Rach, I'm glad that you're my room mate." said Ross. "Really?" she asked. Ross nodded yes. "Yeah" Rachel decided to change the subject. "Ross, if you don't mind me asking, what makes you draw all those beautiful drawings?" she asked. Ross was stunned. He never thought someone would like his drawings. "No not at all. To answer you question, its my way to express my feelings when I'm alone." he said. Ross looked at Rachel and smiled. Rachel saw this and smiled back. "What?" she asked. "You really think my drawings are beautiful?" he asked shyly. "Yes. They are the most beautiful drawings I've ever seen." she said. "Really?" Rachel nodded yes. "But what I don't understand is why do you keep it as a secret?" she asked. Ross just remained silent. "Ross?" said Rachel. "The reason why I keep it as a secret is because the guys would just make fun of me. I mean they already think that what I do for a living is a joke so I can only imagine what they would say if they find out that I use drawings to express my feelings." he said. Rachel looked at Ross adoringly. "Ross, listen to me." Ross look at Rachel. "I don't think your job is a joke okay? And I like the way you express your feelings. It's unique. I think it's cute." she said. Ross was touched for what Rachel said. He smiled. "You really think so?" he asked. "Yes, I do" she replied. "Aw, thanks Rach." "No problem". Ross walk over to Rachel and hug her. Rachel gladly accepts and hug him back. Once again, they both felt the same thing from when they first hugged at the balcony. Both of them were in cloud nine. Neither of them want to let go of each other. They both closed their eyes.

(ROSS' V.O.)

_My god. Rachel is so beautiful. Not only is she beautiful, but she is also nice and caring. It feels so good to have Rachel in my arms. As if she is made just for me. I wish that I can hold her forever in my arms, protect her from any harm, and make her smile whenever she's feeling down. I want to do all those things for her, but just not as friends. No, I want to do all those things for her not as friends, but as her boyfriend._

(RACHEL'S V.O.)

_Oh, my god. Ross is so handsome. He is also nice, kind, and sweet. It feels so good to be held by Ross. There is something about the way he holds me in his arms that makes me feel safe. I can do this forever. Just us. Having our moments. No interruptions._

Just then, the telephone begins to ring and both came back to reality. Both of them were disappointed because once again their moment had been interrupted, but they try to hide it from each other. "I'll get it" said Ross. Rachel just nodded yes. "Okay" she said.Ross grab the phone. "Hello" he greeted. "Oh, hey Monica what's up?" (Listens) "Yeah, we just finished eating breakfast" (listens) "Sure. I'll ask Rachel" (listens) "Okay, bye" said Ross. Ross went back to the kitchen. "Hey Rach, Monica wants to know if you wanna hang-out to their place?" he asked. "Sure. That would be great" she replied. "Okay then, lets go" said Ross. "Okay" replied Rachel.

**SCENE:** Monica and Chandler's Apartment. Everyone is present.

Chandler and Joey are sitting on the couch watching television. Monica and Phoebe are on the kitchen talking loud enough so only the two of them can hear.

"So, Monica. What do you think Rachel will do about her feelings for Ross?" Phoebe asked. "I don't know. Although I wish that they get together because I think they would make a great couple." said Monica. Phoebe nodded yes. "I agree." replied Phoebe. Just then Ross and Rachel came inside the apartment. "Hey guys" said Ross and Rachel in unison. "Hey" said Monica, Phoebe, Chandler , and Joey in unison. Ross joined the guys on the couch and Rachel joined the girls to the kitchen.

"Hey Ross, what's up" Joey asked. "Not much" said Ross. "How's your feelings for Rachel going?" Chandler asked. Ross just smiled. "What's with the smile?" Joey asked. "This morning while we were eating breakfast, we talked about stuff." said Ross. "What kind of stuff?" Joey asked with a smile. Ross just looked at him. "Anyway, after we finished talking I came over to Rachel and hugged her." said Ross. "Oh, my god" said Joey and Chandler in unison. "I know" said Ross. "What did it feel like?" Chandler asked. "It felt so good Chandler. I felt the same thing when we first hugged for the first time." said Ross slightly blushing. "You're in love with Rachel" said Joey. "Shh...quiet down Joey" said Ross. "Oh, sorry" he replied. "So, what are you gonna do now?" Chandler asked. "I don't know. I guess I'll talk to her about it when the time is right." he replied. Chandler and Joey just nodded in agreement and they continue watching television.

Meanwhile, we go to the kitchen and we listen to the girls.

"Hey Rach, how's your feelings for Ross going?" Phoebe asked. Rachel just smiled. "What's with the smile?" Monica asked. "Well, this morning while we were eating breakfast, we talked.""Anyway, after we finished talking Ross came to me and gave me a hug which by the way, I gladly accepted." said Rachel. "What did it feel like" Phoebe asked. "It felt so good Phoebe. I felt the same thing when we hugged for the first time." said Rachel slightly blushing. "Oh, my god. You're in love with Ross" said Monica. "Shh...Monica quiet down" said Ross. "Oh, sorry" said Monica. "So, what are you gonna do now?" Phoebe asked. "I don't know. I guess I'll talk to him about it when the time is right." she said. Monica and Phoebe just nodded in agreement.


End file.
